Charmed Hell Fire Dragon Slayer
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: Piper and Leo's second daughter, Leah, is trained by the Hell Fire Dragon Queen Hellvitica as a Dragon Slayer, shortly after the disappearance of the dragons she pyroports in front of Natsu, and the two become friends, eventually they end up dating as they grew closer. How will having a Charmed Legacy in Fairy Tail change things, and will it be for the better?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Leah Bennett, or at least that was the name she was going by now, wanders around Hargeon Port happily. It had been laughably easy to cast the spells to keep her family, including Chris, from tracking her down. Getting her currency changed was easy enough to, and until she could join a guild she would take up babysitting jobs, or maybe a job as a short order cook. Eyes as green as her older brother and Aunt Prue's smile in merriment. She was finally free of her oppressive family, left no means for them to find her, and the Elders hated Fiore, and the countries similar to it because they didn't hide the use of magic. Then there was the fact that she had secretly been trained as a dragon slayer, and not just any dragon slayer either. She had been trained as a Hell Fire Dragon Slayer, which meant she had also been taught how to use normal flames as well. This made eating her element much easier since she could just use a match to light a fire, or a lighter. Eating the fireballs demons threw at her was so damned amusing as well.

She swings into the local magic shop, and buys a pair of ignition gloves which could fuel her up for eternity. She was grateful any flames could fuel her Hell Fire flames, or she would be fucked. She also gets a jacket that would adapt to any climate, and never rip, Fairy Tail tested apparently, keeping her entire body at an appropriate temperature. Yes, she could keep herself warm at all times, but not having to use her magic like that would be nice. She scoffs when she sees the idiot pretending to be Fairy Tail's Salamander. She knew better, she'd met the pink haired idiot after all. No one knew this since Natsu had dyed his hair whenever he was her date to dances, used colored contacts, and changed his style of clothing, along with his accent, and diction. The first time they'd met had been an accident, she'd pyroported away from danger, her mother sadly enough, and landed right in front of the Fire Dragon Slayer.

After that they'd stayed in contact through communication lacrimas that Natsu had saved up for, she'd taught him how to use Pyroportation, which meant they could date all they wanted once they were older, and not have to deal with the Halliwell Clan. Since her well meaning older brother Chris had no clue what her boyfriend actually looked like there was jackshit he could do about it. She snaps her hand out to grab onto a certain scarf before the pink haired mage could incite a riot with the bespelled women, " Your senses must be off, Natsu, otherwise you would have already noticed me. "

Onyx eyes widen at the voice filled with amusement, " Shit, Leah, I was too focused on the rumor I'm checking out. "

" Yeah, we heard there was a Salamander... " Happy, the blue talking cat starts to say.

" Did it ever occur to either one of you someone, namely the moron in the ring of bespelled women, is impersonating Natsu, whom is the Salamander of Fairy Tail? " Leah asks them both while face palming.

Natsu curses under his breath, he really needed to stop doing such impulsive things before his girlfriend killed him for it. " You're telling me that pathetic bastard is sullying my name, _my reputation_? "

The deadpan look she gave him was almost brutal, " Yes, I am, and he is also running a sex trafficking ring, I sometimes hate being a telepath. "

Natsu snarls under his breath, " How we gonna play this? "

Leah sighs as she rubs her temples, " First, get me some place where I can actually hear myself think. Then I'll see if I can't come up with an incantation to deal with your damned motion sickness. Hell Fire dragons don't take their kids flying so I don't have that problem. "

Natsu rolls his shoulders before draping an arm around hers, leading her away from the crowd, sending Happy to get them some not fish food. Once in a relatively secluded part of Hargeon the pair end up cuddled together on a bench. Leah only really relaxed around Natsu, and Chris. She knew her older brother was going to kill her for this, but she couldn't stand being at home anymore, San Francisco was not her home. Her home was with Natsu, and Happy. Taking advantage of her telepathy the pair work out their plan easily enough. They fill Happy in when he brings them their food, and he had gotten a dark chocolate and peanut butter milkshake for Leah as well. Neither Natsu nor Happy were pleased with the plan they had come up with. Natsu was really not thrilled with letting his girlfriend walk into the lion's den if she had graduated Phoebe Halliwell's School for Demon Ass Kicking. Yes, all the next generation did call it that.

Leah had never really been close to any of her family except for Chris, like Chris she also remembered the alternate timeline, and he had always been there for her. He would understand why she had to get away, even if he didn't like it. She'd written him one last letter in their code, one that only they would know. Leah rolls her eyes at her other half, neither failed to make sure to renew their marks on each other, they weren't mates, but they were intended. The couple was nowhere near ready for parenthood, and their luck she would end up pregnant when they fully claimed each other. Natsu had no problems with renewing his mark on her, because it meant that no other male dragon slayer that happened to be decent would even think about touching her.

He knew she kept her mark glamoured simply to keep unpleasant, and unwanted questions from being asked. His was hidden by the scarf his adoptive father had given him. Her dragon had given her the wristbands that she wore every single day without fail, changing their colors with the ColorS spell he had gotten for her birthday, she'd glamoured them previously until she started getting bitched at for personal gain.

That was part of the reason why she had left, so she could finally use her magic without having to worry about personal gain. The Elders never came to this area of the world since non magicals actually accepted those with magic, and even paid them for their help. That went against everything the Elders stood for after all. " You sure you want to do this, Leah? " Natsu asks her.

Leah nuzzles into his neck, " I'll be all right, you're not the only dragon slayer here, ya know, Natsu. "

The pink haired mage sighs at this very well put point from his girlfriend, " Doesn't mean I have to like it, Leah. "

Leah rolls her eyes once more before she wanders off though she did cast the spell she had come up with under her breath to deal with his motion sickness, one that she had worded very carefully so he wouldn't get used to it, and would last for a week. Mostly so they could ride the damned train to Magnolia, and she could join Fairy Tail quicker. Of course, even the best laid plans get screwed to hell and back. Some of the bastard's men had grabbed onto her, and before she could get out of their hold Natsu busted in, causing them to shove her roughly, head first, mind you, into the wall. This in turn got her trapped under the debris of Natsu's entrance, her left shoulder getting a pipe lodged in it. The Hell Fire Dragon Slayer ignites her entire body, she'd had to buy a fireproof dress for this, blasting out of the debris pile, and melting the damn pipe in her shoulder before slamming a Hell Fire Dragon's Iron Fist into the face of the bastard whom had shoved her into the wall to begin with, and immediately launches into a back handspring to avoid a new attacker, " Can you ever do something without overdoing it, you've already got me, stop the damn showing off already. "

Natsu winces, " Sorry, didn't mean for that to happen. "

Leah rolls her eyes before sending a fireball his way that he slurps up immediately, freaking out the men present. Happy was getting the other women off the ship while they dealt with the traffickers. Natsu keeps his hearing on Leah, she'd taken a rather hard hit to the head, even a dragon slayer would go down if hit hard enough over the head. Well, in the case of male dragon slayers getting kicked in the gonads was enough to take them down as well. The blonde, she'd gotten the color from her father, rolls her shoulders as she takes down several more idiots without using magic. Unlike most mages she made sure to stay in shape, and she knew how to use weapons as well. Natsu had sent her books on Requip magic so she use it to call forth weapons. He had several waiting for her at his place since he couldn't send those, she had let him know which weapons she had mastered, and had her training weapons with her.

She was really hoping to get some books on Combustion Magic as well, even if she did have the means to make her own explosives. Once they have the men rounded up, tied up, and knocked out they Pyroport with them to shore where the Knights are interviewing the women. For once Natsu actually got paid the full amount, and he wasn't even on the job. Though he did share half with Leah, whom he identified as a future Fairy Tail mage. They brought one of their healers over to check her out, and the man healed her up immediately. Leah thanks him, and the three head out after getting dinner. Natsu was just glad to actually be able to experience using transportation without feeling the need to barf. Instead he had his girlfriend snuggled up against him while they let themselves drift off to sleep. Natsu knew he'd wake up when the train stopped moving, soon enough he would finally have a partner to take along on jobs.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Charmed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

San Francisco, 1325 Prescott St:

Christopher Perry Halliwell curses his little sister out under his breath even if he couldn't blame her for wanting to get out. Their mother was suffocating her, and she would be eighteen at the end of the month. That didn't mean he had to like it though. He had already destroyed the letter she'd left for him, knew damned well she'd made it impossible for herself to be tracked, even by him, which hurt, but he knew it was necessary. Their mother was going to flip out, Wyatt would be pissed, Melinda wouldn't care, the cousins reactions would run the gamut, their aunts would be worried though Aunt Paige would probably understand. Uncle Coop and Uncle Henry would also understand, their father would be worried sick, yet Leah had always been closest to him. He was the one she came to for almost everything, Aunt Paige got the girl stuff, though he was the one that could give her an objective male opinion on things.

Chris could understand that since though he really didn't like this, Leah did happen to have a boyfriend that could also Pyroport, mostly because Leah had taught him. He knew damn well he'd never been given the guy's real name, or even seen his real appearance, all so when the time came his little sister could vanish without a trace. She needed her other half, she had been so vibrant this time around compared to the badass Wyatt timeline. He'd delay telling their family for as long as he could, he owed her that much at the very least.

Magnolia:

Natsu doesn't bother waking Leah up, he just carries her off the train, and Happy flies them to their home. They could head to the guild later on, right now he just wanted to sleep in his own bed with his girlfriend in his arms. Happy curls up in his hammock, Natsu had actually taken the time to clean up since he never knew when his girlfriend would drop by, plus it kept Erza Scarlet from bitching at him. Oh, he knew Leah was going to bitch slap Erza, and then kick her ass since Mirajane didn't knock her down a few pegs anymore. He was getting so sick of Erza's shit too. She treated him like an idiot that couldn't even find his way out of a wet paper bag. He knew she cared in her own way, but having Leah in his life made him realize that Erza was mostly abusive. Gray Fullbuster, his brother in all but blood. Gray he could count on, even if they bickered and rough housed most of the time. Erza seemed to think that she needed to break them up all the damned time!

When noon rolls around Natsu wakes to the smell of bacon, eggs, hashbrowns, and fresh squeezed orange juice. Dear Mavis, his girlfriend was a fucking goddess in the kitchen, she must have woken up much earlier, and gone shopping, pyroporting out to get the groceries. He almost curses when he sees what she's currently wearing, a scoop neck black t-shirt with a flame motif, green cargo shorts, a jacket tied around her waist, one of those jackets that could handle all climates, and survive Fairy Tail, in black as well, along with all terrain, and all climate black and green boots, and she had on a pair of ignition gloves. Instead a low growl emits and she rolls her eyes, " Again, you already have me, Natsu, and we are not making it official until we're in our twenties, or something catastrophic happens as I do not want to be a teenaged mother, got that. Besides, I won dominance rights anyhow. "

Natsu groans, running a hair through his salmon, _salmon colored_ , locks. His hair was not fucking pink, dammit. " Don't remind me, dammit, I still get to be the dominant one at some point. "

Leah rolls her eyes, " Yeah, yeah, Prince of the Fire Dragons, now eat. "

Natsu eats at a normal pace with Leah with him, Happy had already eaten his food, a stern glare from Leah kept him from gorging himself. Then again the fish fillet sandwich she had made him actually filled him up. Only once he was done with breakfast, and after a stern glare from Leah, taken a shower, and changed clothes they head out to the guild. Leah had long since warded his house, though he was really considering making it so Erza couldn't get in. She was really overstepping her bounds lately, and he hoped to hell his girl could get Erza to back down. Natsu has to laugh as she freezes the entire guild, they weren't Wiccans so they froze, well he didn't since she'd marked him, and Happy was on his shoulder. They wend their way through the brawl in progress, and over to the bar before she unfreezes everyone. Mirajane blinks, " How...you were just at the door. "

Leah snickers, " Molecular stasis, you all aren't Wiccans so I can freeze you. "

" Mirajane Strauss, meet my better half, Leah Bennett. " Oh, he knew what name she would be using until she finally took on the Dragneel name.

The entire guild freezes again, including little Romeo Conbolt whom was in asking about his father whom had been missing for a four days, a job that was supposed to take three had run over, " EHHHHHHHHHHH! "

Gray blinks, " Since when do you have a girlfriend, Flame Idiot? "

" That would be telling, Ice Princess, oh, and find your clothes. " Natsu states, " Dragon Slayers only have one mate, I do notice the opposite sex, dammit, I just don't perv out on them like the rest of you idiots do. Loke, you even attempt to flirt with her in a non platonic way I will kill you, got it. "

Loke jolts, Natsu's tone of voice had never changed, but the threat was there, plain enough for everyone to see. Leah on the other hand frowns, and then swears impressively, " You're the lion Zodiac spirit, aren't you? Goddamned Karen Lilica, learned about her stupidity in Magic School. Damn bitch, took on a job when she shouldn't have, and now you're getting punished for it. It was her decision to take that job, her decision to abuse Aries, the Celestial Spirit King is a massive dick for punishing you for human stupidity, and yes I mean _every single word_. "

All of the guild watches on as the Spirit King arrives, and groans when he sees her. Of course, it just had to be her, " You and your family are too damned stubborn for your own good. "

" Says the massive dick that is punishing the leader of the Zodiac spirits for something well beyond his control! Karen made that damned decision. Maybe if the spirits could break their own damned contracts if their contractor turns out to be abusive this wouldn't be a fucking problem! " Leah fires back.

The Celestial Spirit King actually winces as that point hits home, he hated it when mere mortals had a point, " You are Penny's great-granddaughter aren't, just as much of a ball buster as she was. "

Leah snorts, " I could summon her to talk to you. "

" Loke, Leo, I absolve you of all charges. Leah, you are now his contractor. " The Celestial Spirit King hightails after she threatened to summon her Great-Grams.

Leah bursts out laughing, " Dear Goddess, he's terrified of Great-Grams, oh now I have to summon her, if only to tell her that. "

" Wait, _that Penny_? " Loke asks as he hands his key to Leah.

" A certain one descended from Melinda Warren, why yes, that is the Penny being referred to. Now, Mirajane, can I have my guild stamp already, mostly so Natsu and I can go get Romeo's dad since the Master is a being a dick about it, I can hear your thoughts, Makarov. He's a little boy worried about his dad whom promised he would be home four days ago. No one is fucking invincible after all. Would it really have been too damned hard to send someone after him? "

The entire guild flinches as one, she had a point, " Where would you like your mark, and what color? "

Leah smiles deviously, and Natsu blanches, " Leah, some place innocent, please. "

" Aw, where's the fun in that? "

Natsu bangs his head on the bar, " Why the hell is my other half a damned tease? "

Leah grins, " Right shoulder, same color as my eyes. "

Natsu bangs his head on the bar again, " You are a devious and conniving bitch, Leah. "

" Why thank you, Natsu, that's probably one of the sweetest, and tamest things that has ever been said about me. " Leah retorts.

" Dammit all to hell, why are your only friends male again? "

" Probably because I'm a vindictive bitch that can't stand prissy little bitches, and the pathetic sluts I've been stuck around. " Leah says contemplatively.

" Let's just go before you scar everyone in the guild for life. " Natsu says.

Leah smirks, " Oh yeah, Master Makarov, I'm the Hell Fire Dragon Slayer. "

Makarov Dreyar pales, and immediately starts crying, Natsu was dating a Hell Fire Dragon Slayer! Dear Mavis, what had he done to deserve this? Why, why did he have to deal with this anyhow? Natsu waits until they're outside of the guild to start laughing his ass off, then he pyroports them to Mount Hakobe, he loved being able to teleport with flames. Thanks to Leah he also remembered everything, had accessed his other half, and they'd gotten the book of E.N.D while also destroying the Tartaros Guild, getting paid handsomely for it, even if they had hidden the Book of E.N.D. Natsu had given it to Leah, whom had placed the same enchantments on it that the Book of Shadows had, only she had made it so only they could touch the book. No way in hell was his stupid assed older brother getting his hands on the book. Leah was already working on a vanquishing potion and spell, one that would need her to go back in time to get Zeref's hair, and blood. Though she did have several lockets ready for the Halliwell family curse as well. If need be she would get the Halliwell ancestors to help her deal with the pain in the ass.

Leah slips her jacket on before they start the trek up the mountain. The blonde really didn't like cold climates, and even with the jacket on she's stilled chilled. Came from living in San Francisco apparently. The jacket must have realized that she had come from a warmer climate, and adjusted accordingly. " You sure you can handle something like this? You come from a place where it hardly ever snows in the winter, Leah. "

Leah rolls her eyes, " The jacket compensated when the magic realized I was chilled. Unlike you I do not want to use my magic to keep myself warm, might need it for something else after all. "

" That and you had to learn how to tone it down too, huh? Keep yourself from being at a normal temperature for someone like you. "

" Very true, Chris, or any of my cousins would have been burned upon contact since Hell Fire is much stronger than regular fire. "

Natsu knew that very well though her true body temperature never bothered him, and she only let it out when it was just the two of them since Happy couldn't take that kind of heat. Natsu could, and he loved it when she let her barriers drop, though he knew if she ever did in a fight that he had better get the hell out of dodge immediately, his intended mate was terrifying when someone finally and fully pissed her off. It was only then that he truly understood what Igneel had meant when he said never piss off a female dragon or female dragon slayer. Oh, he had learned when that succubus went after him. The entire building had incinerated in a mere second even if the succubus hadn't, no, Leah had taken her time with the succubus, to make the message clear that he was hers. Admittedly seeing her assert her claim over him like that had been fucking arousing.

He's briefly confused when Leah pyroports until he sees the Vulcan that went right through where she had been. Leah cocks her head to the side as she gets conflicting thoughts from the Vulcan, " Dammit, I fucking hate Takeover Magic! "

Natsu groans, " Macao, you fucking let yourself get possessed?! "

" Keep him busy, I'm just glad I took all that time to practice Dispell Magic. Though get out of the way when my magic crescendos or you'll be out of magic as well, Natsu. "

Natsu nods at this, he'd sent her the books on Dispell Magic after all. He'd known all along she would end up being his job partner so he'd made sure she could back him up, and support him if necessary. Yes, she may have won the right to be the dominant partner, but all male dragons/dragon slayers will always do whatever they can to protect their other halves. Leah didn't mind when he got possessive whenever they actually could get a date or two in. It meant she didn't have to deal with the horny idiots. Natsu somersaults to his right when he feels her magic reach a fever pitch, and Macao slumps once he's freed from his possession. Leah rolls her shoulders, managing to make her way over to Natsu, and the older Fire Mage, Macao Conbolt.

Macao looks her over, " I see your better half has finally decided to come join you, huh, Natsu? "

" Had to graduate high school and college at the same time, dammit, get a recommendation letter for cooking school, make sure I had a damned good nest egg of money by keeping up with the conversion rates, and ensuring nothing personal of mine was left behind so I couldn't be dragged back, took precautions so I couldn't be summoned home either, all that took time. " Leah retorts, letting Natsu draw her to him. Letting him keep her upright was better than trying to do so herself.

Macao blinks, " Well hell, you really did it right, didn't you? "

" Had to, don't need my well meaning family to fuck things up for me. " Leah states.

Natsu rolls his eyes, " Grab on, Macao, and I'll get us back to Magnolia so you can reassure Romeo you're still alive. "

After pyroporting back, and reuniting Macao with Romeo, Romeo thanking Leah for taking the guild members to task, they head in to find a job to take. Natsu knew Leah eventually wanted to own her own bakery, which was why she was going to be working, and saving as much as she could. Also why she didn't want a baby in the works just yet. Natsu really couldn't blame her for this either.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Charmed.


End file.
